La prophétie des Fondateurs
by Valou 17
Summary: Harry savait qu'il était manipulé par un vieux glucosé, mais a ce point, il n'en revenait pas. Il lui restait une seule chose a faire et s'il devait en mourir, alors tant pis, il mourrait. Mais ce qu'il va découvrir sera bien pire que ce qu'il pensait. Une seule chose compte désormais : La Vengeance. En Hiatus (je republierai quand j'aurais plusieurs chapitre d'avance)
1. Lettres

**Bonjour a tous ! Tout d'abords je tien a signalé que c'est ma première fiction sur Harry Potter. Ensuite cela sera un slash Harry Potter / Lord Voldemort, donc homophobes passez votre chemin, vous ne trouverez rien qui soit a votre goût. Pour les autres bienvenue dans mon monde.**

 **Cette idée m'est venue, comme ça. Je vous averties se sera pas tout beau tout rose ! Bien au contraire ! Ce sera sombre, glauque et très noir, donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Le rating M ne sera pas la pour rien.**

 **Pour prévenir, je ne sais pas trop où je vais. Dans ma tête il y a un début et une fin, ainsi que quelques éléments que je veux y introduire, mais pour l'instant rien d'écrits (ou taper) sur mon PC, c'est seulement dans ma tête. Alors j'ai aucun élément pour le rythme de parution, les chapitres viendront au fur et a mesure de mes idées (ou des vôtres, si vous avez envies de voir ou de lire certaine chose, il n'y a qu'a demandé, je verrais ce que je peux faire).**

 **Une dernière chose qui me vient a l'esprit, je suis assez nulle en grammaire et je n'est pas de bêta pour me relire et corrigé mes fautes, j'espère donc votre indulgence et n'hésiter pas a me corriger ou a vous proposer comme bêta, j'en serais plus que ravie.**

 **Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages originel appartiennent a J. K. Rowlings.**

 **Je répondrais au review directement pour les détenteurs d'un compte, pour les autres je répondrais au chapitre suivant.**

* * *

 _A Tom Elvis Jedusor, Lord Voldemort et seigneur des ténèbres,_

 _Je viens vers toi, malgré notre passif, car j'ai une proposition a te faire. Cela peut te paraître incongru, stupide, ridicule, venant de ma part. Mais je te pris de croire que ce n'est pas une blague (de mauvais goût), un piège ou tout autre chose malsaine qui pourrait venir de ton esprit, ou du mien._

 _Je te garantie sur ma magie que mes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises a ton encontre. Bien au contraire !_

 _Si tu est d'accord pour que l'on en discute, répond a cette lettre Hedwige ma chouette sait ou me trouvé et me retournera ta réponse (en espérant que tu ne l'ai pas tué) dans les plus brefs délais._

 _Harry James Potter_

* * *

 _Cher Harry,_

 _J'ai été plus que surpris ( le mot est faible) que tu prennes contact avec moi. Après notre passif plus que houleux, je suis particulièrement étonné de ton courrier. Cela fait prés de 15 ans que nous nous combattons et je n'arrive pas a croire que tu m'envoie ce courrier._

 _Cela dit, je me demande ce que tu me veux. Nos camps sont opposés depuis bien longtemps et j'ai du mal a croire que tu veuilles entamer une correspondance avec moi._

 _Comme tu as pu le constater, ta chouette va bien. Et non, je ne suis pas aussi cruel que tu sembles le croire pour tuer une pauvre bête sans défense._

 _Par contre, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu me veux !_

 _Lord Voldemort._

* * *

 _Cher Tom,_

 _Je suis bien aise de voir que ma chouette va bien. Merci._

 _Je comprends ta surprise et ton étonnement face a cette action incongru de ma part. Mais a la lumière de certains événements, je me suis vu dans l'obligation de chercher des réponses ailleurs que ma source originelle._

 _A ce sujet, il me semble justement que j'aurais certainement certaine réponse a des questions que tu pourrais te poser, et cela sans présomptions de ma part, je te l'assure. Moi même quand j'ai eu ces renseignements, j'en suis resté, pendant plusieurs jours, pantois, interloqué et de très très mauvaises humeurs (le mot est faible). Mais contrairement a ce que tu peux penser, pas contre toi._

 _Si tu le veux bien, je souhaiterai te rencontrer pour que l'on puisse en discuter. Je vois d'ici ta tête quand tu liras mon courrier, mais je t'assure que cela n'est pas un piège._

 _J'attends avec impatience ta réponse._

 _Harry Potter_

* * *

 _Potter,_

 _Alors franchement, je me doutais que tu étais stupide, mais je te pris de croire que ce n'est pas mon cas. Une rencontre entre nous, avec notre passif, est loin de m'emballer, sauf peut être pour te tuer. Après tout vu la prophétie je vois mal comment on pourrais s'entendre ou se comprendre._

 _Lord Voldemort._

* * *

 _Tom,_

 _Justement c'est au sujet de la prophétie, et d'autres choses que tu voudrais pouvoir connaître. Je te jure sur ma magie que personne n'est au courant de notre correspondance, en tout cas de mon coté. Et quand aucun cas je te souhaite du mal, bien au contraire._

 _Si tu le souhaites, je te laisses libre choix, de choisir le lieu, l'heure et trois hommes qui t'accompagnes, alors que je viendrais seul et sans baguette._

 _Par contre si la date choisie par toi pouvait être après le 31 juillet cela serait d'un meilleur ton, car ce jour là je serais majeur et que part la même occasion « la trace » ne sera plus sur moi et je pourrais me déplacé sans que le ministère ne le sache._

 _Harry Potter._

* * *

 _Harry,_

 _Tu es vraiment sur de tes intentions ? Venir seul et sans baguette ? A ma merci ? Au lieu de mon choix ? A l'heure de mon choix ?_

 _Lord Voldemort._

* * *

 _Tom,_

 _OUI ! Par le retour de ma chouette dis moi et je mis rendrais immédiatement ! Je souhaiterais que Drago Malfoy et Severus Snape t'accompagnent. Et si tu te demandes pourquoi, saches que j'ai des excuses a leur faire._

 _Je te demande juste un rendez vous pour nous retrouver ensuite nous irons ou bon te semble. Quittes a mourir, il faut que tu saches._

 _Harry._

* * *

 _Harry,_

 _Je t'attends a Goddric's Hollow dans trente minutes (après que ta chouette te soit revenue)._

 _Lord Voldemort._

* * *

 **Voili voilou, pour ce premier chapitre qui ressemble plus a un prologue.**

 **A vos reviews !**


	2. Explications (1ère Partie)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les livres, films et autres dérivés ne sont pas de moi, mais à J.K. Rowling.

Merci à **Kuromaie** qui s'est proposée d'être ma béta sur cette histoire. Merci infiniment, car il y a du boulot.

Ensuite merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont mis ma fic en favoris ou en suivie, je vous fais un bisou à tous.

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Guest 1** _(désolé, mais comme il y en a plusieurs en tant que guest je vais mettre des chiffres pour chacun des trois)_

 _Tout d'abord merci, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Ensuite l'imprécision des lettres est voulue, je ne voulais mettre aucun détail dans les lettres. Car dans mon esprit le courrier n'est pas sûr, donc peu de choses sont écrites dedans. Puis je pensais plus à la curiosité du Lord pour correspondre avec notre héros._

 **Guest 2 :**

 _Merci à toi aussi, je suis ravie que tu trouves mon histoire prometteuse. Malheureusement ta review a été tronquée et je ne sais pas trop ce que tu as voulu me dire. Mais j'en ai déduit que les fictions Harry/Voldy étaient difficiles à écrire. Je ne sais pas trop à ce sujet j'en ai lu quelques-unes et j'avoue c'est mon couple préféré chez Harry Potter. Je verrais par la suite. Par contre tu as voulu laisser un conseil, mais je ne sais pas lequel. Désolé._

 **Guest 3 :**

 _Ouah que de compliments. Voilà la suite._

 **LM :**

 _Alors oui tu as parfaitement raison, j'aurais dû écrire les dates. J'avoue ne pas y avoir pensée. Mais oui, une lettre par jour et la dernière le 31/07, jour de l'anniversaire de Harry._

 _Je n'allais tout de même pas dévoiler tout dans les lettres, sinon où est la suspense._

 _Non la troisième personne n'est pas Bella, je vais éviter un meurtre dès le départ. Mais tu verras c'est dans ce chapitre que tu vas les découvrir. Effectivement Voldemort est un peu OOC, mais bon je voyais mal un Avada dès le début de la rencontre à venir, donc je l'ai fait un peu moins cruel._

 ** _Bref donc voilà la suite attendue._**

 **Godric's Hollow, 10 minutes après l'arrivée d'Hedwige auprès de Harry. Le 31/07/97 à la tombée du jour.**

Cinq hommes sont dans le cimetière devant la tombe de Lily et James Potter. Quand un 'pop' sonore se fait entendre. Un jeune homme apparaît, la seule chose que les ténèbres peuvent voir, ce sont deux yeux vert émeraude les transperçant alors qu'ils auraient dû passer complètement inaperçus. Ce même jeune homme avance vers eux, les bras levés.

\- Navré Tom ! Prends-la ! Je n'ai pas pu la laisser derrière moi ! Dit le jeune brun en se retournant dos à ses ennemis pour montrer un fin bout de bois bloqué dans sa ceinture de jean.

L'homme aux yeux rouges avec une face de serpent s'empare de la baguette jumelle de la sienne, avant de lancer un sort de détection sur le jeune homme face de lui.

\- Aucun sort de suivi ne te trace. Nous allons pouvoir partir d'ici ! Tu es toujours d'accord ?

\- Je l'ai juré sur ma magie. Je souhaite juste que tu ne me tues pas avant que je ne t'ai tout révélé ...

\- Ainsi soit-il !

L'homme à face de serpent empoigna le bras de son Némésis et transplana à des centaines de kilomètres du lieu de retrouvailles.

Dans un « pop » caractéristique, six personnes apparurent devant une maison de campagne ou plutôt sur une maison de plage vu les lieux, qui se tenait à une dizaine de mètres devant eux.

Les yeux d'Harry s'acclimatèrent difficilement à la lumière. Il finit par comprendre qu'ils n'étaient plus dans l'hémisphère nord, mais bel et bien dans l'hémisphère sud et selon son propre avis, très près de l'équateur.

La maison, petite selon des critères Malfoyen, mais magnifique selon le jeune brun, se profilait avec vraisemblablement deux étages, un grenier et une cave (que serait une maison sans cachots, hein je vous le demande). De prime abord, elle avait l'air confortable, grande sans être gigantesque, et chaleureuse.

Ils entrèrent tous au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigèrent vers le salon, des yeux observateurs auraient pu apercevoir une cuisine, une grande salle à manger, plus deux autres pièces dont les portes étaient fermées et un escalier menant à l'étage.

Quand tous furent entrés dans le salon précédé par Malfoy senior, l'homme aux yeux rouges et celui aux yeux verts s'asseyent l'un en face de l'autre sur les canapés. Les quatre autres cependant encerclèrent leur maître.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence scrutateur, le Lord prit la parole :

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- La vérité. La vengeance. Et dans l'absolu vivre. Vivre libre !

\- Rien que cela ? Demande Voldemort, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- C'est un minimum !

\- Je suis censé te faire confiance ?

\- Et c'est toi qui demandes ça ? Il me semble que c'est toi qui essayes de me tuer depuis bien longtemps ! N'inverse pas les rôles, s'il te plaît !

\- Un point pour toi ! Alors, pourquoi te livrer à moi ? C'est complètement incompréhensible. Tu me combats depuis des années. Tu es protégé depuis autant de temps grâce au sort de ta mère et le jour de tes 17 ans, tu te livres à moi, sans escortes, sans protecteurs, en me confiant ta baguette. Il y a de quoi se poser des questions ! Admets-le !

\- Je l'admets bien volontiers. Cependant, c'est la seule solution !

\- La seule solution à quoi ? Demande le seigneur des ténèbres surpris.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Réponds le brun calme et posé

Quant aux cinq autres personnes, ils sont plus que surpris par cette réponse, cela se lit clairement sur leurs visages.

\- De mon aide ? Tu plaisantes ? Dit le Lord narquois.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Explique-toi !

\- C'est bien parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide que je m'adresse à toi. Quant au pourquoi, j'aimerai que tu ailles les chercher toi même dans ma mémoire. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas tout détruire dans mon esprit et de le faire en douceur. Je baisserai toutes mes barrières d'Occlumens pour que tu puisses entrer sans difficulté. Par contre, je dois te prévenir malgré la baisse de mon bouclier tu trouveras un mur au fin fond de mon être….

\- Je serais plus que ravi d'entrer dans ton esprit, mais si tu me bloques je détruirais tes défenses et cela sans remords.

\- Je suis incapable d'abattre ce mur, si tu peux le détruire, de préférence, sans me faire de mal alors je t'en prie, fait-le !

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Totalement !

\- Pourquoi ? Pas que je sois contre, mais avoue c'est bizarre.

\- La confiance se mérite, et j'espère que tu me l'accorderas après cela. Mais pour de plus amples renseignements, il va falloir que tu entres dans ma tête et que tu cherches les réponses par toi-même, sinon tu ne me croiras pas.

Lord Voldemort jeta un coup d'œil à son maître des potions, alors que le jeune brun s'allongeait dans le canapé, il savait que cela prendrait beaucoup de temps. Il sentit une pression sur ses boucliers d'Occlumens alors qu'il entendit la formule « Legilimens ». Il les abaissa aussitôt pour laisser passer les deux hommes.

Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, les trois autres hommes virent les trois protagonistes de la séance blanchir, dont deux qui avaient l'air complètement abasourdis.

Au bout de deux heures supplémentaires, Drago n'y tenant plus voulut s'approcher du brun et prendre sa main, mais un étrange bouclier l'entourait. Il voulait le soutenir par n'importe quel moyen. Mais avant qu'il puisse atteindre le sofa, le maître des potions intercepta le blond et le fit reculer sans aucune douceur, pour ne pas dire durement. Le jeune blond regarda son parrain avec incompréhension. Se faisant face, le plus jeune prit la parole,

\- Pourquoi ? Laisse-moi l'aider ! Tu vois bien qu'il en a besoin.

Et comme pour justifier ses paroles le corps du brun se mit à convulser violemment. Une douleur sourde se fit voir sur le visage d'Harry qui jusqu'à présent montrait de la tranquillité et la confiance. D'une voix douce et faible Severus Snape répondit à son filleul.

\- Tu ne dois pas entrer dans sa mémoire sous aucun prétexte. La bulle que tu vois est la projection de son esprit et pour ton propre bien, ne le touche pas.

\- Je dois l'aider ! Dit Drago d'une voix polaire. Je lui ai promis de ne jamais le laisser tomber, il y en a bien assez qui l'on fait avant moi. Cela suffit ! Il n'a pas besoin d'une nouvelle trahison ! C'est mon frère !

Le visage habituellement impassible de Malfoy senior pâli avoisinant celle d'un inferi, alors qu'il se retourne vivement vers son fils. Comment allait-il dire cela à son maître sans que Drago risque sa vie ?

\- Je sais, reprit le petit blond, j'ai vu et Harry m'a raconté certains de ses souvenirs ! C'est pour cela qu'il a besoin de moi.

\- Lucius ! Empêche ton fils de l'approcher ! Drago, tu as peut-être vu certaines choses et il t'en a raconté d'autres, mais ce qu'il a bien voulu partager avec toi n'est rien, absolument rien, comparé à sa véritable histoire. Et c'est celle-là qu'il partage avec le Lord et moi.

Ledit Drago blanchit encore plus, il ne voyait pas comment cela pouvait être pire, affolant le dernier Mangemort de la pièce, qui jusque-là avait été parfaitement stoïque. Voulant, lui aussi, connaître l'histoire du brun, il se rapprocha du bouclier.

\- Allons, Severus, Drago est fort et Evan aussi !

\- Lucius ! Ne laisse pas approcher Drago, pour son propre bien. Toi non plus, Evan ne le fait pas, reprend le maître des potions d'une voix très fatiguée. Mon histoire est un conte de fée comparée à la vie du garçon.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Dit Lucius en fixant son ami.

\- J'aimerai Lucius, vraiment j'aimerai.

\- Severus ! s'exclama Evan Rosier, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Il était censé être en sécurité, alors comment cela peut être pire que ton enfance ?

Le maître des potions s'avachit encore plus dans son fauteuil prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Au même moment les yeux émeraude du survivant s'ouvrirent ainsi que ceux rubis du Lord noir.

\- Dis-moi que tes souvenirs ont été altérés ? Exige le seigneur noir d'une voix blanche, qui fit frémir d'effroi les quatre hommes restant dans la pièce.

\- J'aimerai ! Mais …. Souffle doucement le survivant.

\- Montre ! Demande le Lord doucement.

\- Non !

\- Montre ! Demande Voldemort un ton plus ferme.

\- Certainement pas ! Réponds le brun sur le même ton.

\- Montre ! Exige le Lord. S'il te plaît ! Demande-t-il doucement faisant encore plus pâlir les spectateurs de la scène.

\- Ne me demande pas ça ! S'il te plaît tout, mais pas ça ! Souffle le petit brun.

\- Enlève ton tee-shirt ! J'ai besoin de le voir, j'ai besoin ….

\- De preuves ?

\- Oui !

Lucius, Drago et Evan se laissèrent tomber dans les fauteuils que Severus avait invoqués. Le terme juste pour définir les trois hommes était choqué. Jamais, au grand jamais, ils n'avaient vu leur maître dans cet état. Ce qui n'avait rien de bon, bien au contraire. Les yeux verts du brun passaient sur chaque personne de la pièce. Il se leva du canapé, enleva sa veste puis son tee-shirt à manche longue informe et dix fois trop grand pour lui.

L'effroi, la colère, la haine, la honte, la culpabilité se lurent dans leurs regards. Le torse, le ventre, les bras, les épaules étaient couverts de cicatrices. Certaines étaient vieilles ne laissant qu'une traînée blanche, d'autres, plus récentes, n'étaient que des traits roses, et enfin d'autres étaient fraîches et suintaient encore de sang ou/et de pus.

\- Harry, tourne-toi ! Montre-moi ton dos ! Demande un Drago plus translucide que jamais.

Le brun blanchit encore plus, si cela était possible. Sa tête se balançait de droite à gauche et inversement. Ses lèvres bougeaient, mais personne n'entendait ce que le brun disait. Le seigneur des ténèbres comprenant que c'était bien au-delà de ce que l'adolescent pouvait faire, posa sa baguette, se leva doucement, plongea son regard rubis dans celui émeraude, il lui ferma doucement les yeux et fis faire un demi-tour au jeune homme qui baissa la tête de honte.

Drago et Severus vomirent à la vue du dos. Bien que tous deux avaient vu ou entendu une partie des souvenirs de Harry, mais rien de les avaient préparé à ça. Evan Rosier et Lucius Malfoy, eux, explosèrent les accoudoirs de leurs fauteuils, n'étant pas préparés.

Aucune parcelle de peau du jeune n'était vierge de cicatrices. Elle était jonchée de petites brûlures rondes (de cigarettes), de fines cicatrices bien droites et bien nettes, plus ou moins profondes. D'autres, hachurées, faisant penser à des dents, s'étalaient sur l'ensemble du corps, soulignant deux cicatrices extrêmement profondes et large de 10 cm. Une était le long de la colonne vertébrale, l'autre allait d'une omoplate à l'autre, formant une croix chrétienne. Seuls Voldemort et Rogue, qui avaient été élevé par les moldus, comprirent la signification de la croix. Mais le pire c'était la suite de cicatrices profondes, formant un mot sur les reins de jeune, supportant ce symbole : le mot DEMON.

Aucun n'osait prononcer un mot devant les soubresauts des épaules du survivant montrant ses pleurs silencieux qu'ils lui pardonnèrent immédiatement. Jamais aucun parent n'aurait fait cela à un enfant. Les enfants étaient le bonheur de leurs parents, ils les chérissaient plus que tout au monde. Une chose pareille était totalement impossible dans leur monde. On. Ne. Faisait. Pas. De. Mal. De. Quelques. Manières. Que. Ce. Soit. A. Un. Enfant. Même le Lord noir ne faisait pas de mal aux enfants, il se l'était toujours interdit. Alors, voir cela sur l'Élu du Monde Sorcier, personne ne si était attendu, tous étaient choqués.

Le seigneur des ténèbres se reprit en premier, enleva sa cape et en recouvrit le frêle corps. Drago se précipita vers le brun, le rassit dans le canapé, le serrant contre lui. Se maudissant de ne pas avoir cherché plus loin, jamais il n'aurait soupçonné cela.

\- Harry, je suis désolé. Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé ? demanda le jeune blond.

Un rire narquois et sarcastique fit frémir d'effroi toutes les personnes de la pièce, ils auraient pu croire que c'était celui du Lord Noir, mais non, c'était celui du petit brun, ce qui été bien plus inquiétant.

\- Harry ! Appelle le maître des potions. Tu aurais dû en parler à Dumbledore. Il aurait fait quelque chose, il vous aurait sorti de là…

La tête du survivant se releva d'un coup, une lueur de haine dans les yeux, il plongea son regard émeraude dans celui obsidienne de Severus Snape. Sa colère et sa rage étaient tellement intenses qu'il projeta deux souvenirs à tous.

 _ **Flash-Back (1)**_

\- S'il vous plaît, Professeur, ne me renvoyez plus là-bas, supplie le jeune brun. Comme chaque rentrée, il revient toujours plus blesser, passant par l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner. Cependant malgré les suppliques du brun la réponse dure du Directeur restait la même :

\- Harry, comme chaque année, je suis dans l'obligation de t'y renvoyer, il le faut. Alors, arrête de faire l'enfant. Tu seras bientôt majeur, prends ton mal en patience.

 _ **Fin du Flash-Back (1)**_

 _ **Flash-Back (2)**_

\- Harry ! Cousin… Appelle doucement Dudley

\- Tu veux faire comme ton père… Demande le brun immobile dans son lit.

\- Non ! Viens voir ! Supplie-t-il avec une intonation douloureuse dans la voix.

\- Dudley ! Je sais que tu n'es pas comme lui ! Désolé !

\- Je ne peux rien dire ! Je n'y arrive pas, mais je veux te montrer. S'il te plaît, cousin, viens voir.

Harry secoué par le ton et la supplication de Dudley, se leva difficilement et suivit son cousin dans le couloir, en haut de l'escalier où il s'assied à côté de Dud. Ce dernier posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui fit signe d'écouter.

\- Mr Dursley ! Je ne veux pas voir votre neveu à la rentrée. Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, mais je ne veux plus le voir. Le mieux ce serait que vous le tuiez, non en fait le mieux c'est que Voldemort le tue. Il faut que vous le lui livriez, le jour de son anniversaire.

Harry blanchit quand il reconnut la voix d'Albus Dumbeldore, il manqua de hurler, mais son cousin lui posa franchement sa main sur la bouche le serrant contre lui tandis qu'il se débattait.

\- Calme-toi ! Il faut que tu entendes le reste. Lui dit doucement Dudley.

\- Il est hors de question que je livre mon neveu. Foutez-lui la paix. Il a bien assez souffert par votre faute. Hurla Vernon.

\- Mais c'est vous qui lui faites subir cela, mon cher Vernon ! Reprit le vieux fou

\- Et la faute à qui ? Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment je peux lui faire cela. C'est un gamin si gentil.

\- IMPERO ! hurla le glucosé, dirigeant sa baguette vers le couple de moldus. Vous allez continuer à faire souffrir le plus durement possible que cela soit physiquement ou mentalement votre neveu. Vous allez continuer à le faire souffrir et je veux que vous le détruisiez en profondeur. Je veux qu'il ne veuille plus vivre, qu'il veuille se suicider ou se livrer à Voldemort. Violez-le si nécessaire !

\- Non ! hurla Pétunia.

\- Impero ! Violez-le ! Détruisez-le par n'importe quel moyen !

Et il partit avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

 _ **Fin du Flash-Back (2)**_

\- Harry ! Nous allons aller au manoir Malfoy. Tu prendras du repos, Severus te soignera et nous finirons plus tard. Expose gentiment le Lord Noir.

\- Finissons-en maintenant, s'il te plaît. Ramenant son regard plus doux, mais déterminé vers le seigneur noir.

\- Tu as besoin de soin, de manger et de repos…

\- J'ai besoin de réponses et j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à abattre ce mur dans mon esprit.

\- Un mur ? Quel mur ? Demande Severus.

\- Il est à la base de ma mémoire. Je n'arrive pas à voir au-delà de ce mur. IL ne peut pas venir de moi, je suis un trop mauvais Occlumens pour dresser une telle barrière dans mon esprit. Cela n'a qu'une seule signification, quelqu'un la mit là à mon insu. C'est la seule explication logique.

\- Je ne connais aucun sort pouvant faire cela ! répondit le maître des potions. Et vous Maître ?

\- Peut-être, mais si j'ai raison, il y a une deuxième personne qui a ce mur. Mais habituellement ceux qui sont l'objet de ce sort n'en ont pas conscience. Dis-moi Harry, comment l'as-tu découvert ?

\- La méditation, si je puis dire !

\- Tu as eu assez de temps pour le trouver ! Il faut des années et énormément de pratique pour obtenir ses résultats. Où as-tu trouvé le temps ?

\- Pendant les séances avec mon oncle…

\- Pardon ? S'exclame Evan Rosier

\- Je me réfugiais dans la méditation et dans mon esprit pour échapper à la folie et à la douleur. Continua le survivant comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

\- Jusqu'où es-tu parvenu à remonter ? Demande Lord Voldemort

\- L'arrivée chez les Dursley, le lendemain de notre première confrontation. Le mur est exactement à cet endroit, je n'ai jamais pu aller plus loin. J'ai tout essayé, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à le franchir.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu aller plus loin ? Tu veux revivre la mort de tes parents. Pourquoi ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je veux la vérité ! Et j'ai la désagréable impression que la réalité n'est pas forcément celle que l'on connaît.

\- Tu peux être plus explicite !

\- En clair, je ne pense pas que tu aies tué ma mère ce soir-là ! Je crois qu'une cinquième personne était avec nous dans la maison et je crois que c'était Dumbeldore.

Les cinq hommes le regardèrent comme si les cornes du diable avaient poussé sur sa tête en l'espace de quelques secondes. Harry haussa les épaules et se rallongea dans le sofa. Comprenant qu'ils n'auraient pas plus de réponses, chacun reprit sa place.

Voldemort prononça la formule et reprit l'exploration des souvenirs du jeune brun. En reprenant là où il s'était arrêté. À l'entrée de Harry à Poudlard. La première année et la recherche de la pierre philosophale, puis un été de torture au 4 Privet Drive. La deuxième année avec l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets, la découverte de l'épée de Griffondor, la fin du basilic, les soins du phœnix et la destruction du journal. Pour suivre avec un nouvel été chez les moldus et tout ce que cela implique. Pour revenir en troisième année, la rencontre avec Sirius Black et la naissance d'un espoir de vie meilleure à ses côtés, qui lui a permis de survivre aux nouvelles tortures et abus dont le brun était victime dès qu'il était côté moldu. La quatrième année et la coupe des trois sorciers, son retour, quand personne ne voulait croire le brun, le traitant de fou et de menteur. Où le ministère par l'intermédiaire d'Ombrage utilisa lui aussi la torture. Puis la mort de Sirius et la fin de l'espoir d'Harry.

C'est ce souvenir qui interpella le plus le Lord noir, il se le passa et repassa plusieurs fois, tandis que le brun commençait à s'agiter férocement sous cette torture. Après un effort mental colossal, il arriva à sortir Tom de son esprit.

\- À quoi joues-tu ? Je sais que tu es content qu'il soit mort, mais ce n'est pas une raison de me le repasser en boucle. Hurle le petit brun.

\- Calme-toi ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, puis tu te trompes, je n'ai jamais ni souhaité ni voulu la mort de Black.

\- Pourtant c'est bien Bellatrix qui lance l'Avada après avoir regardé…

\- Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Qui a-t-elle regardé et pourquoi l'a-t-elle tué alors qu'elle aurait dû fuir comme les autres devant Dumbledore ?

Harry s'énerve sensiblement pour ce manque de respect envers son souvenir cependant en se repassant au ralenti et détaillant ce moment dans sa mémoire, c'est là qu'il remarqua ce qui clochait. La seule personne sur la trajectoire du regard de Bella n'était pas un Mangemort, mais bel et bien Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Devant ce fait, la colère et la rage explosent en Harry qui sous une décharge de magie pure fracasse tous les verres de la pièce. Voldemort devant la puissance de l'explosion dresse un bouclier autour de lui et ses partisans.

\- Harry, Harry ! Hurle Drago. Que lui arrive-t-il mon seigneur ?

\- Il vient de découvrir qui a fait tuer son parrain, et moi le traître que je cherche depuis des années. Harry ! Harry ! Appelle-t-il

Mais il n'obtient aucun signe du brun et le verre continua à exploser autour d'eux et les murs commencèrent à se fissurer un peu partout dans la maison. Tous étaient abasourdis par une telle puissance qui heureusement n'était pas dirigée contre eux. Alors que le petit blond et le seigneur noir essayaient de calmer le brun, sans aucun résultat, Severus Snape s'approcha et lui colla une gifle magistrale qui l'envoya dans le canapé. Cela eut le mérite de sortir Harry de sa transe qui prit quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Puis dans un souffle avec un geste de la main :

\- Reparo maxima ! Et tout reprit sa forme initiale. Désolé et merci, professeur Snape.

\- Oh, mais de rien, c'était avec plaisir monsieur Potter ! dit-il ironiquement.

\- Depuis le temps que vous en rêviez ! Ça fait du bien, n'est-ce pas professeur Snape ?

\- Oh oui ! Vous n'avez même pas idée Monsieur Potter ! On remet ça quand vous voulez !

\- Euh Harry ! Dis, depuis quand utilises-tu la magie sans baguette ? Demande Drago

\- Depuis que j'ai trouvé le cœur de ma magie, cela fait un an environ.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air étonné maître ! Interpelle Lucius.

\- Non, j'en étais persuadé. Sinon, il ne m'aurait pas laissé prendre sa baguette.

\- Je suis peut-être téméraire, mais je ne suis pas complètement idiot. On s'y remet, le plus intéressant arrive maintenant. Je crois que tu ne vas pas être déçu.

 **Voilà j'arrête là pour cette fois, j'espère avoir répondu à certaines questions posées dans les reviews. J'espère que vous aimez toujours. Bises à tous et merci de m'avoir lu.**

 **À vos reviews !**


	3. Explications (2ème Partie)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter pour les besoins de l'histoire.

Merci à Kuromaie ma béta (qui notons-le a du mérite de vouloir me corriger)

 _'bla bla bla' : fourchelangue_

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_**

 ** _Rose :_** _Je te remercie la suite c'est maintenant. J'espère que ça va continué a te plaire._

 _ **Fleur** : Pour tout te dire moi aussi, j'aime les Tom/Harry, beaucoup même. Pour tes questions, je vais évidemment pas te répondre, non, non,non, sinon c'est pas drôle. Voilà quelques réponses supplémentaires. Merci pour ta review._

 _ **Tintin** : C'est le but, je te rassure. Merci d'avoir laisser une review._

 _ **Guest** : Ah voila, j'ai enfin la fin de ton message. Je suis contente de te revoir. Effectivement, ils sont très semblables et en même temps très différent. Je crois que c'est pour ça que le Tom/Harry plait._

 _On peut dire ce que l'on veut de Voldemort, mais c'est loin d'être un idiot. Et de toute manière, il ne fait confiance a personne, et même si Harry lui racontait son histoire, il ne le croirait pas donc j'ai pensé a la légimencie, je trouve que c'est un bon compromis. Et je les voit mal sautés dans un lit dans les secondes qui suivent, cela prendra du temps, il ne faut pas vous attendre a un lemon tout de suite, cela ne serait pas très réalistes. Le nouveau chapitre c'est maintenant. Merci de ta review._

 _ **L.M.** : Salut, merci pour ta review. J'aime beaucoup les critiques constructive, et je vais y répondre du mieux possible. _

_Ecriture un peu simpliste, je sais pas trop. J'ai beaucoup de mal a faire de gros pavé de description, j'ai déjà du mal a les lire alors les écrire, non. Je préfère les dialogues et les interactions entre les personnages, que des monceaux de détails, sommes toutes pas très intéressantes._

 _Ma béta me la déjà dit, je vais vraiment y faire attention, promis. Pour la réaction de Séverus, j'ai longtemps hésité, j'ai écrit plusieurs versions mais au final j'ai choisi celle là. Pourquoi ? Parce que, même si c'est un occlumens accompli, il a un cœur qui a toujours battu pour la mère de Harry, et il a non seulement vu (grâce a la légimencie) les souvenirs, mais en plus maintenant il en a la preuve sous les yeux. Et même si c'est un guerre, il ne faut pas oublier que Harry est un enfant. Et rien ne justifie ce genre de choses. Pour Voldemort, il n'est pas sain d'esprit dans les livres, mais dans ma fic, il y aura une explication différente a cela. Je vais pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant, idem pour Bella, ce n'est pas une incohérence, il y a une raison, que je donnerais dans quelques chapitres. J'espère avoir répondu a toutes tes interrogations et j'espère que mes explications te satisferont. Voici la suite. A plus._

* * *

Le petit prince des Griffondors se rallongea, et Voldemort entra une nouvelle fois dans la tête du survivant. Effectivement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fut pas déçu. Il apprit le plan du vieux fou, à savoir, faire détruire les horcruxes par Harry, après lui avoir révélé un bon nombre de ses secrets. Il se demandait comment le glucosé pouvait en savoir autant. Ça devenait carrément dangereux pour lui. Il devait déplacer ses précieux objets autre part. Et vite, très vite.

 _ **Flash-Back**_ (ou souvenir de Harry) :

Alors que le directeur venait de finir de lui expliquer sa mission, il demanda à Harry :

\- Harry, je voudrais te demander un service !

\- Oui Professeur, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je voudrais que tu m'aides à me soigner… commença Dumbledore de son ton professoral.

\- Mais… l'intérromps Harry, clairement paniqué

\- Attends, calme toi et laisse-moi finir. Il faudrait pour cela que tu me désarmes et avec ma baguette lancer le sort de soin sur ma main droite.

\- Je ne sais pas professeur, madame Pomfresh ou le professeur Rogue feraient cela bien mieux que moi…. Lui réponds le brun, d'un air dubitatif.

\- Non, je ne crois pas Harry !

\- Bien, alors si vous pensez que c'est le mieux, je veux bien essayer.

Les deux hommes sortirent leurs baguettes, et le plus jeune lança son très célèbre sort de désarmement « Expelliarmus » et la baguette de Dumbledore atterrit avec grâce dans sa main.

\- Bien Harry, maintenant approche. Tu connais le sort « Finite Incantatem », et bien c'est presque le même, il n'y a que le nom qui change « Exorcist Maleficius », le mouvement de la baguette est exactement le même.

L'enfant avec la baguette s'entraîna quelques minutes, sous les yeux satisfaits du directeur, avant de passer à la pratique. Il s'approcha du vieil homme et effectua le sort, l'effet recherché ne se fit pas attendre. Le sort agit en quelques minutes et le maléfice sortit de la main, pendant que celle-ci reprend sa forme initiale et son aspect d'origine.

\- Merci Harry ! Dit le vieil homme, les yeux pétillants de joie.

\- De rien, Monsieur, mais j'aurais pu le faire avec ma baguette. Content que son professeur soit guéri.

\- Non, Harry ! Ma baguette est bien plus puissante que la tienne. Mais c'est une longue histoire que je te raconterai une autre fois. En attendant, « Expelliarmus », la baguette retourna gentiment à son légitime propriétaire. Maintenant, je pense que tu peux retourner à ton dortoir. Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit, Professeur.

Au moment où Harry allait fermer la porte du bureau, il fut pris par un vertige et se rattrapa de justesse au battant de bois. Il s'y appuya quelques minutes et au moment où il allait reprendre sa route, il surprit une conversation pour le moins surprenante.

\- Vous allez revoir vos projets, maintenant que le gamin a sauvé votre vie ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! La prophétie ne doit pas se réaliser et le meilleur moyen c'est qu'il meure, de la main de Tom de préférences…

En entendant un bruit proche de la porte, l'enfant aux yeux verts partit vers son dortoir, perplexe, avec la tête envahie de questions et de moins en moins rassuré.

Un mois plus tard, l'école était envahie par les Mangemorts. Mais Dumbledore en pleine possession de ses moyens avait repoussé l'attaque avec l'aide de l'ordre du Phoenix, qui étrangement était présent au grand complet à Poudlard. Voldemort finit de regarder les souvenirs du jeune du mois de juillet et perçut ses interrogations ainsi que sa décision de le contacter.

 _ **Fin du Flash-Back**_

\- Alors c'est comme ça qu'il a fait ! Je comprends mieux maintenant et j'imagine que tu regrettes. Lui demande Voldemort en colère.

\- Oui et non ! Je ne sais pas trop. Je dirais plutôt que je regrette, mais ce qui est fait est fait, les regrets ne changeront rien. Qu'en penses-tu ? Réponds Harry calmement.

\- Cela m'a apporté beaucoup de réponses, seulement, au vu de tes souvenirs, je m'en pose d'autres qui sont bien plus inquiétantes. Dit le lord d'un air impassible.

\- C'est pour cette raison que je souhaite que tu m'aides avec ce mur. Depuis que je l'ai découvert, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et pour moi, il n'y a que deux personnes qui auraient pu le mettre en place !

Devant l'incompréhension des quatre autres personnes de la pièce, qui depuis que Voldemort et lui avaient émergé, rêvaient de poser des questions, il reprit :

\- Toi et Dumbledore. Il n'y a que vous deux qui ayez assez de puissance pour faire cela. Et à la question : Pourquoi ? Je dirais pour cacher quelque chose, ce qui peut correspondre à l'un comme l'autre.

\- Quoi ? Demande Drago

\- C'est là une bonne question ! lui répond le Lord Noir satisfait. C'est pour cela que tu es venu me voir, tu n'as plus confiance en lui ?

\- Comment le pourrais-je ? Lui répond un Harry clairement en colère. Il y a trop de mensonges, trop de vérités tronquées, trop de questions sans réponses et surtout trop de douleurs. Même si tu as essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois, à ce jour, jamais tu ne m'as menti. Tout ce que tu as pu me révéler était vrai. Et je pense que si tu me mentais, je le saurais tout de suite. Devant l'incompréhension du Lord, il reprit. L'inverse est aussi vrai, si je te mentais tu le saurais tout aussi vite.

\- Euh Harry ! Tout le monde sait quand tu mens, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Tu ne sais pas mentir sans te trahir. Reprends Drago, moqueur.

\- Drago a raison, appuie Severus, cela ne veut rien dire.

\- Moi je crois que si, désolé Professeur. Réponds Harry d'un air convaincu.

Et il ancra ses émeraudes dans les rubis du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne voulait pas exposer son raisonnement aux 4 Mangemorts présents. Seul le Lord noir avait ce droit. C'était son secret et il ne se sentait pas de le révéler. Harry avait beaucoup réfléchi pendant qu'il était attaché sur le chevalet de son oncle, pendant les longues heures de torture où il se repliait dans son esprit. Une lueur de compréhension apparue dans les yeux rouges.

\- Tu crois que tu es… ? Questionne le Lord choqué.

\- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr ! Je l'ai trouvé. Répond Harry.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es venu à moi, comprends le lord avec un fin sourire satisfait sur le visage, tu savais que je ne te tuerais pas pour cette raison.

\- En partie, mais je n'en étais pas certain. Je change de sujet, mais comme tu pratiques la magie sans baguettes, tu as donc trouvé la source de ta magie, en méditant comme je l'ai fait ?

\- Oui ! Mais, où veux-tu en venir ? Interroge Lord Voldemort.

\- Es-tu une seule fois remonté à ce jour-là ? Que te rappelles-tu ? Demande le brun, clairement intéressée par la réponse.

La question du gamin était pertinente. Jamais Voldemort ne revenait sur ses actes passés ou se posait des questions. Puisque Harry avait partagé tous ses secrets avec lui, il pouvait bien lui retourner cette faveur. Il se rassit et chercha dans sa mémoire ce fameux Halloween 81. Mais il ne trouva rien, absolument rien. Ce qui en soi n'était pas normal. Il passa au jour précédent sans difficulté, et là, il se dit que définitivement quelque chose clochait. Certains de ses souvenirs étaient flous, et à vrai dire beaucoup étaient comme tronqués. Il n'arrivait plus à tracer une ligne continue avec ses souvenirs, mais plutôt une ligne en pointillé plus ou moins grand. Il rouvrit les yeux et contempla le jeune brun. Et même si cette découverte le mettait en colère, il avait besoin de réponse.

\- Pourquoi cherches-tu à voir au-delà de ce mur ? lui demande-t-il.

\- Honnêtement, je voulais voir le visage de mes parents, c'est pour cela que j'ai toujours cherché à aller plus loin dans ma mémoire. Je me suis dit que si j'avais pu voir Dumbledore me poser chez mon oncle et ma tante, alors je devais pouvoir voir plus loin. J'ai cherché longtemps, pendant plusieurs années, mais peut-être sans trop de convictions, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais en juin, j'ai vraiment cherché à savoir. C'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé le mur, bien caché au tréfonds de mon esprit. La raison pour laquelle je l'ai trouvé et vu, c'était parce que je cherchais quelque chose qui clochait. Tu es bien meilleur que moi, si tu as vraiment envie de savoir et de le trouver, alors tu mettras beaucoup moins de temps que moi pour le faire. Lui expliqua Harry.

\- Tu te rends compte des implications si je trouve quelque chose ? Tu sais ce que cela voudra dire ?

\- Que nous sommes les fruits de la manipulation du vieil homme ! Pas très réjouissant, je te l'accorde. Mais si je peux me permettre, il vaut mieux chercher la vérité que vivre dans le mensonge. Réponds doucement le petit brun.

Lord Voldemort acquiesce, puis s'immerge dans sa mémoire. Pendant ce temps, Harry, qui sent que les 4 Mangemorts ont un tas de questions aux bords des lèvres auxquelles il n'a aucune envie de répondre, s'allonge dans le canapé avant de retourner dans son subconscient. Au moment où il allait plonger dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, il entend qu'on l'appelle. Il revient donc, mentalement, dans la pièce où il se trouvait.

\- Mr Potter, vous m'entendez ?

\- Hum, oui. Veuillez m'excuser Mr Malfoy, mais je suis extrêmement fatigué. Reponds le brun d'un air las.

\- Puis-je vous poser quelques questions ? Lui demande le blond, intéressé.

\- Oui ! Mais je ne vous garantis pas d'y répondre, je refuse de livrer des secrets qui ne sont pas les miens. Explique Harry.

\- Cela va de soi ! Dit-il compréhensif. Mr Potter…

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Harry !

\- Harry, depuis quand votre famille moldu…

\- S'acharne sur moi ? Fini Le petit brun. Depuis toujours et ils ne l'ont pas fait volontairement. Ils étaient sous imperium !

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Demande Malfoy junior, choqué.

\- Non, par Dumbledore.

\- Quoi ? s'écrie Drago. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour plusieurs raisons, premièrement, la prophétie d'il y a deux ans est une fausse, je ne dois pas tuer Voldemort, ni me faire tuer par lui. Ensuite, une arme c'est bien, mais si elle peut ramper de reconnaissance vers lui c'est carrément mieux. Avoue que jusque-là, ça a plutôt bien fonctionné. Mais au final qu'est-ce qui est primordial dans une guerre, en dehors la force de frappe ?

\- L'argent ! Réponds Evan Rosier.

\- Exactement, l'argent ! Content d'avoir raison, il continu. Et quelle famille avec les Longdubat est la plus riche de l'Ordre du Phœnix ?

\- Les Potter, répond Lucius comprenant où voulait en venir le brun, surtout que depuis la fin de la Première Guerre, c'est la grand-mère qui tient les cordons de la bourse et je doute qu'elle distribue son argent à Dumbledore.

\- Je le pense aussi ! Je suis certain d'une chose, si ma famille moldu n'était pas sous Imperium, jamais elle n'aurait fait cela, soit elle m'aurait aimé et élevé comme mon cousin, soit elle m'aurait mis à l'orphelinat. C'est certain. De plus depuis la mort de Sirius, je suis aussi bénéficiaire de l'héritage Black. Mr Malfoy, selon vous quels sont mes avoirs disponibles depuis quelques heures ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, mais ils doivent égaler ceux des Malfoy. Mais vous devriez le savoir !

\- En tant qu'héritier Potter, je n'ai accès qu'au compte que mes parents ont ouvert à ma naissance, et selon leur testament je n'aurais accès aux comptes principaux que le jour de ma majorité, donc aujourd'hui, idem pour Sirius. Les comptes ont été bloqués le jour de son emprisonnement et sur son testament, il a spécifiquement dit que seul moi pourrais y avoir accès, le jour de ma majorité, et comme il a prêté le Square Grimmault à l'Ordre…. Ouah, j'ai pu le dire ! Comment ça se fait ? Demande le brun choqué.

\- Le sort de Fidelitas a été rompu le jour de vos 17 ans puisque vous rentrez en possession de vos héritages. Depuis quelques heures, tous vos comptes, biens et propriétés ont été mis sous scellés, le temps que vous vous présentiez à la banque pour les réclamer. C'est la loi sorcière. Explique Lucius.

\- C'est fabuleux ! Content de cette nouvelle, le brun continua. Je me demandais comment faire pour les virer de cette maison. C'est fait, voilà une bonne chose de faite. C'est génial ! Tout bonnement génial.

\- Ça a l'air de vous réjouir, Mr Potter. Peut-on savoir pourquoi ? Demande Snape.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point, professeur. Cette maison était à Sirius, mais qu'a fait le glucosé pour lui ? Rien, à part le faire tuer par sa cousine. Il lui a gentiment prêté sa maison, il y tenait même s'il la détestait, car c'est celle de ses ancêtres. Il a passé 12 ans en prison et trois ans en cavale, pour finir assassiné. L'ordre ne mérite ni cette maison, ni aucuns des biens qui maintenant m'appartiennent. Et avant qu'ils remettent les pieds dans cette maison, il tombera de la merde. Oups pardon pour mon vocabulaire. Veuillez m'excuser ! Mr Malfoy, puis-je à mon tour vous poser une question ?

\- Lucius, appelez-moi Lucius et je vous en prie !

\- Lucius, connaissez-vous un gobelin en qui je peux avoir confiance, qui puisse m'aider à y voir plus clair à ce sujet ? Et si oui, pourriez-vous m'avoir un rendez-vous ?

\- Si vous le souhaitez, je peux prendre rendez-vous pour vous avec le gobelin qui s'occupe des biens de ma famille depuis toujours, d'ailleurs il me semble que c'est le même qui s'occupe de la famille Black.

\- Si le Seigneur Noir est d'accord, verriez-vous un inconvénient à venir avec moi ? Il me semble que vous êtes avocat, et je dois bien admettre que le droit sorcier m'est absolument inconnu.

\- Si le Lord est d'accord, je vous conseillerais dans vos démarches.

\- Merci Lucius.

\- Je vous en prie Harry ! Vu ce que j'ai compris tout à l'heure, Drago vous a adopté comme son frère et à priori le Lord ne veut plus vous tuez, pourquoi ? Demande Malfoy senior, très intéressé par la réponse.

\- Tutoyez-moi, par pitié. Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne peux répondre entièrement à la question. Comme vous l'avez constaté, je n'ai pas eu une enfance, toute belle, toute jolie. Il y a un an, le jour de la rentrée, j'essayai tant bien que mal de rejoindre l'infirmerie après le repas, Drago, m'a retrouvé dans un couloir. J'étais mal en point et au bord de l'évanouissement. Je suis désolé de rompre ma promesse, mais ton père a le droit de savoir. Il allait m'enlever des points, comme tout bon préfet de Serpentard envers un Griffondor, quand je me suis effondré contre le mur sans pouvoir me relever. Il m'a tendu la main et je l'ai accepté, il m'a alors amené à l'infirmerie et a vu une partie de mes cicatrices. Puis contrairement à certains, il a posé des questions et n'a jamais lâché l'affaire, jusqu'à ce que je lui révèle, pour avoir la paix, certaines choses. Depuis ce jour, il est mon ami, mon frère. Il ne s'est jamais ni moqué ni ne m'a jugé et surtout il n'a jamais trahi mon secret. Je suis désolé Dray, j'aurais dû accepter ta main lors de notre première année. J'ai été idiot et arrogant.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté ma main ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! Demande Drago.

\- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. La première personne que j'ai rencontrée le 1er septembre 1991, c'est Ron. Qui m'a dit que les Serpentards étaient vicieux et qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. Puis il m'a révélé que la famille Malfoy était des Serpentards...

\- Et donc, tu n'as pas accepté ma main ! Coupa le blond énervé. C'est…

\- Petit, minable et mesquin ! Oui, je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Désolé Dray ! Le coupa calmement,a son tour, Harry.

Chacun retourna dans ses pensées. Harry toujours avachit dans le canapé, les yeux fermés. Drago à côté de lui essayant de mettre en place les pièces du puzzle qu'il avait recueilli grâce au brun. Severus et Lucius qui commençait à sérieusement se poser des questions sur le Survivant. Evan Rosier lui commençait à comprendre beaucoup de choses et notamment le comportement du jeune brun ses dernières heures. Quant au Lord Noir, il était toujours dans ses souvenirs. Plus d'une heure plus tard, le lord se relève précipitamment de son fauteuil en s'exclamant et faisant sursauter tout le monde :

\- Il est bien là ! Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Je suppose qu'il s'est implanté à l'instant même où tu perdais ton corps. ' _Je suis navré de le dire, mais c'était le moment où tu étais le plus vulnérable'_. Cela confirme ce que je supposais, il n'y a que le vieux qui a pu implanter une telle chose, tu es bien trop puissant pour que d'autres sorciers puissent y parvenir, même à l'époque. Est-ce que par hasard, tu saurais comment faire pour le détruire ? Dis gentiment Harry.

\- Oui ! Mais cela va être long et douloureux. Je dirais même très long et très douloureux. Sur la même intonnation que le brun.

\- Sommes-nous suffisamment en sécurité pour procéder ici ? Demande Harry, curieux.

\- Normalement oui ! Mais si le traître à parler, ce n'est pas sûr. Es-tu prêt à transplaner, sans savoir où tu vas, avec des défenses comme Poudlard ? Demande Voldemort.

\- Oui ! Réponds le brun.

\- Pourquoi une telle confiance ? s'étonne le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- L'ennemi de mon ennemi…

\- Est mon ami ! Oui, je me rappelle ce proverbe, mais ça n'explique pas tout, finit le Lord.

\- _'Je suis un de tes horcruxes, tu ne vas pas détruire une partie de_ toi, explique le brun amusé. _Au pire tu m'enfermeras au fin fond d'un cachot ou dans ta plus haute_ _tour,_ d'un air de plus en plus amusé devant cette image, _mais je doute que tu me tues, même s'il t'en reste 4.'_ Il reprends plus sérieusement. Mais si tu penses qu'il faut que l'on bouge d'ici, pour que le vieux fou ne nous tombe pas dessus, alors allons-y ! Si je ne dois pas savoir, où on va, tant pis. Je suis bien trop fatigué pour me battre avec toi. Fais ce que tu as à faire pour nous mettre tous les 6 en sécurité.

\- Tu en es sur ?

\- Oui ! Répond le brun, convaincu. Je n'ai aucune envie de retomber entre les griffes du fou glucosé et si pour cela je dois te faire confiance, alors qu'il en soit ainsi ! Même si je pense que personne ne devrait savoir que je suis avec toi et donc me voir ! Fait comme tu le souhaites ! Je te fais confiance ! Snape, je perçois vos sourcils étonnés et avant que vous ne posiez la question, je vais y répondre. Vous lui faites confiance ! Drago, lui fait confiance ! Pourquoi n'en ferais-je pas autant ?

\- Voyons voir ! Fit le maître des potions, sarcastique. Peut-être parce que le maître essaye de te tuer depuis que tu as un an !

\- Hum possible… Mais que de sarcasme ! Reprit le brun avec un sourire amusé, cela dit je ne crois pas que le Lord essayera de me tuer.

\- Severus, je n'ai aucune envie de le tuer, ni maintenant, ni jamais et j'en viens à penser que la prophétie, est soit fausse, soit n'a jamais existé. Reprend le Lord.

\- Je pense que tu as raison, Tom. Je pense que la prophétie de Trelawney existe, mais ce n'est pas celle que l'on connaît. Et que notre destin n'est pas de nous entre-tuer. N'est-ce pas Mr Rosier ? Questionne Harry.

Un fin sourire prit place sur le visage d'Evan, son intuition se confirmait. Il regarda le petit brun, allongé dans le canapé, les yeux fermés. Cet air perdu sur le visage, il le connaissait bien, il l'avait déjà vu. Mais il avait encore besoin de certaines informations, alors il répondit :

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi Harry !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes pour moi ? Quelqu'un de proche de très proche même ? Du côté de ma mère peut-être ? Demande le brun.

\- Serait-ce une intuition ? Ou un peu plus que cela Harry ? Lui demande Evan.

\- Beaucoup plus que cela ! Je ne sais pas comment le définir, mais j'en suis sûr.

\- Tu te sens en sécurité ? Tu es très fatigué ? Tu cherches réellement la vérité ? Tu es en transe et toutes les émotions t'envahissent ? N'est-ce pas Harry ?

\- Oui ! Répond le brun franchement.

\- L'un de vous peut nous dire de quoi vous parlez. Rosier, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? s'énerve le Lord.

\- Je crois qu'il est en train de recevoir une partie de son héritage magique. Et si c'est que je comprends, alors je sais pourquoi Dumbledore en a après vous, Maître, et après Harry. Il ne veut certainement pas que quelqu'un le supplante. Mais je n'en suis pas absolument sûr. Harry ! Une question. Selon toi, que suis-je pour toi ?

\- Mon oncle ! Pressent Harry.

\- Quoi ? Hurle tous les autres.

\- C'est bien ça ! Souffla Evan.

\- Rosier ! Tu as intérêt de me dire ce que ça signifie, et vite ! Ordonne Lord Voldemort. Harry si tu ne veux pas finir au cachot, je te conseille vivement de me dire de quoi vous êtes en train de parler !

\- Maître ! Il est à peine conscient, il est en transe, il répond aux questions que l'on pose avec ses émotions et celle que nous dégageons ! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés, et cela est bien dommage. Explique Rosier calmement. Car sinon, la situation aurait été bien meilleure pour nous tous, sauf Dumbledore, l'usurpateur. Harry est bien l'objet d'au moins deux prophéties, dont une qui vient de ma famille. Il est…

Harry commença à s'agiter, à convulser… Rosier posa sa main sur son front bouillant, ferma les yeux….

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi t'agites-tu ? Souffle Evan

\- Il arrive… Je le sens… FUYONS. Hurle Harry.

\- Posez vos mains sur lui ! Vite ! Appuie le châtain aux yeux verts.

* * *

A vos reviews ! C'est mon seul paiement. Et en plus je les adore.

J'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre.


	4. Le Mur

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages.

Merci à ma Béta : Kuromaie

 _'bla bla bla' : Fourchelangue_

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes._**

 _ **Guest**_ _: Harry est ... ! Tu croyais pas que j'allais te le dire quand même. Mais tu auras quelques réponses dans se chapitre. Bonne lecture et merci de ta review._

 _ **Adenoide**_ _: Dumby bin c'est Dumby, quelques éléments de réponses dans se chapitre. Evan Rosier n'est que très peu utiliser et j'ai simplement joué sur le prénom et le nom de famille de Lyli Evans. Merci de ta review._

 _ **Clovetia**_ _: Voila la suite, pour ce qu'il y a derrière le mur, il te faudra un peu de patience. Merci de ta review._

 _ **Rose**_ _: Voila la suite. Notre Harry est moins gamin et plus mature et Voldy bin tu verras. Merci de ta review._

* * *

Alors que Evan ordonnait à tout le monde de s'accrocher à Harry, une dizaine de personnes apparurent à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison. Une énorme vague de magie pure déferlait autour de cet endroit. C'était une certitude pour le chef de file, c'est pourquoi le groupe avançait prudemment vers l'habitation, tous leurs sens aux aguets.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de la maison, chacun posa une main sur le corps du brun, et ils sentirent qu'ils transplanaient. Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit où ils virent une aurore boréale, trop perturbés pour lâcher le brun, ils se sentirent une nouvelle fois aspirer pour apparaître sur les contreforts d'une montagne, puis dans un bâtiment au pied d'une fontaine que tous connaissaient. De plus en plus déroutés, ils ne lâchèrent pas le brun, sachant que ce n'était pas fini, et ils avaient raison. Harry les amena respectivement devant des grilles avec un gros H au-dessus, dans une ville sorcière du 17ème siècle, puis sur une île de la mer d'Irlande qui leur fit froid dans le dos et pour finir au pied du pont-levis d'un château médiéval. Le corps du brun s'affaissa alors sur le sol et fut pris de spasmes incontrôlables.

Tous admirèrent le château. C'était une superbe bâtisse médiévale du 9ème siècle, avec 5 tours hautes et majestueuses, une à chaque extrémité et une centrale. Le bâtiment, en lui-même, devait posséder 5 étages d'au moins 50 mètres de longueur, il était entouré de larges douves d'environ 10 mètres. Le pont-levis était abaissé, comme si le château les attendait.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Que fait-on ici ? S'exclame le blondinet après avoir examiné le lieu où il se trouve. J'ai déjà vu ce château, mais où ?

\- Sur un tableau de la salle commune de Serpentard à Poudlard, répond le Lord. C'est le château de Salazar Serpentard. Mais comment a-t-il pu le trouver ? Je le cherche depuis que j'ai eu la preuve qu'il existe. Rosier ! J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne, même une très bonne explication ! Dit le seigneur des ténèbres plutôt énervé.

\- Maître, je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais, et tout ce que je soupçonne. Lui répond l'homme en question.

\- Allons-y ! « Locomotor mortis » dit Voldemort en faisant léviter le corps du survivant à côté de lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes du château, elles s'ouvrirent et un elfe de maison apparut portant une livrée aux armes de Salazar, il s'inclina profondément et dit :

\- Bonsoir Maître, je m'appelle Ringy. Bienvenue chez vous, Maître.

\- Conduis-nous au salon ! Ordonne le Lord.

\- Bien Maître ! Suivez-moi Maître ! Reprit le petit être avec déférence.

Une fois installés dans une grande pièce, toute en vert et argent, avec de profonds canapés en cuir noir, entourant une table basse où se dressait un en-cas.

\- Ringy ! Fait préparer un repas et des chambres pour tous. Ordonne Voldemort.

\- Oui Maître ! Les appartements de mon Maître et ceux de l'héritier des fondateurs sont prêts, comme toujours Maître. Je vais préparer 4 chambres pour vos invités Maître. Dit le petit elfe en s'inclinant.

\- L'héritier des Fondateurs Ringy ? Questionna le Lord choqué.

\- Le jeune Maître Black, Maître ! Dit le petit être en pointant son doigt sur le corps allongé du survivant. Puis il transplana ailleurs dans le château.

\- Potter serait l'héritier des fondateurs ! S'exclame Malfoy senior.

\- Rosier ! Tu étais au courant ? Demande Voldemort, la baguette le démangeant sensiblement.

\- Une histoire circule dans ma famille depuis des siècles, pour certains c'est une légende, pour d'autres une prophétie. Moi-même, je ne saurais le dire.

 _ **« L'héritier des Fondateurs recevra son héritage, et reviendra parmi nous.**_

 _ **Quand le dernier des héritiers des maisons atteindra sa majorité.**_

 _ **À chacun d'eux, il aura montré le chemin de leur maison.**_

 _ **Pour quand l'heure de la bataille venue, leurs armes leur seront rendues.**_

 _ **Il naîtra d'une sœur jumelle qui mourra, le jumeau le reconnaîtra.**_

 _ **Devant l'usurpateur, ils vaincront. Car l'amour et l'amitié, ils connaîtront. »**_

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'étais sûr de rien, encore moins de l'identité de l'héritier. J'ai toujours su que j'avais eu une jumelle, mais je n'avais aucune idée, de qui ça pouvait être. Ce que je sais, ma mère a mis au monde des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon. Ma jumelle a disparu le lendemain de sa naissance et malgré des années de recherches mes parents ne l'ont jamais retrouvée. Elle s'appelait Élisabeth Rosier, mes parents l'ont supposée morte, mais je n'ai jamais perdu espoir.

Dans un souffle, il reprit : quelques jours après votre disparition, Maître, j'ai été pris dans une embuscade par Fol Oeil. Nous nous sommes battus, malgré les nombreuses blessures que j'ai pu lui faire, il avait clairement le dessus. Cependant, juste avant de me mettre à terre, il a arrêté le combat et m'a dit que ma sœur jumelle était vivante. Après m'avoir précisé qu'elle avait eu un fils et que je devais le retrouver, il m'a laissé partir et fait passer pour mort, auprès du ministère. Malgré des années de recherches, je ne l'ai jamais trouvé.

\- Donc, aujourd'hui, tu penses que Lily Evans était ta sœur ? Demande le seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Effectivement Maître ! Mais si Harry est l'héritier, il ne peut pas être le fils de James Potter, car il faut qu'obligatoirement il soit descendant de Serpentard, ce qui n'est clairement pas le cas des Potter, qui sont tous de Gryffondor.

Les Rosiers sont liés à Serdaigle par ma mère, à Poufsouffle par ma grand-mère, à Gryffondor par mon arrière-grand-mère, il ne manque que Serpentard.

\- Si mon père n'est pas James Potter, alors qui est-ce ? Demande le survivant en se relevant difficilement.

\- Ringy, l'elfe de maison, nous a donné la réponse. C'est un Black : Sirius ou Régulus. Explique Evan. L'elfe t'a appelé le jeune Maître Black. Et comme l'héritage se transmet toujours par l'aîné, c'est Sirius.

\- Attends que je résume ! Dit le petit brun agacé. Mon père n'est pas mon père, mais mon parrain, qui lui aussi est mort depuis deux ans. Tu es le frère jumeau de ma mère, qui n'était pas une née-moldue, mais une sang-pur. Ce qui fait de moi, non pas un sang-mêlé, mais un sang-pur. La magie du brun s'intensifie de colère à chaque seconde qui passe. Donc depuis que je suis né, on m'a toujours menti. Ma vie est clairement un mensonge. Je ne suis qu'un objet, une arme, une prophétie… Sa magie fusait de plus en plus.

\- Monsieur Po….

\- Si vous dites Potter, professeur Snape, je vais vraiment exploser. Un verre explosa dans la pièce.

\- Black calme-toi, immédiatement, où je te remets une gifle pour te remettre les idées en place. Ordonne Severus. Nous ne sommes aucunement responsables ! Prends-toi s'en a qui de droit ! Finit-il clairement énervé.

\- C'est la meilleure idée que vous n'ayez jamais eue, professeur. J'y vais de ce p… Dit le brun en se levant.

\- Black ! Hurle le Lord. Cesse de faire ton Gryffondor ! Je croyais que tu voulais mon aide entre autres pour abattre le mur dans ton esprit. De plus, c'est toi qui nous as amenés ici alors, tu es prié de rester…

\- Comment ça, je vous y amené ? Je ne sais même pas où nous sommes ! S'agace le petit brun alors que ses yeux balayent la pièce. D'ailleurs où on est ?

\- Nous sommes au château de Salazar Serpentard, et c'est toi qui nous y as amenés pendant que tu étais dans un état comateux. Explique le Lord, lui aussi agacé. Comment as-tu fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'en souviens même pas. Je te jure sur ma magie que ce que je te dis est vrai. Un fin fil de magie sorti de son corps pour y revenir scellant son serment. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

\- Tu es en train de recevoir ton héritage. Cela arrive à chaque être pourvu de magie à sa majorité. Répond Evan. Le problème avec toi, c'est que tu en as plus d'un. La question est de savoir combien. Tu peux en recevoir au minimum un et au maximum quatre. Combien y a-t-il d'héritiers des fondateurs majeurs à ce jour ?

\- Trois ! Répond le brun sûr de lui après quelques minutes de réflexion.

\- L'héritier de Serpentard, c'est vous maître ! Réfléchis Rosier à haute voix. Nous savons qu'il y a des similitudes entre vous deux, notamment le Fourchelangue et la ruse. L'empathie est un trait de caractère typiquement Poufsouffle, ma grand-mère, une MacMillan de naissance, était une empathe très célèbre. Il nous en a fait une claire prestation aujourd'hui. Ensuite mon arrière-grand-mère était une Londubat, Neville est né le 30 juillet 1980, le trait de caractère principal des Gryffondor, c'est le courage. On ne peut pas dire que tu en manques. Et enfin ma mère était une Lovegood, et je sais que l'anniversaire de Luna est le 13 février 1981, le trait de caractère principal des Serdaigle c'est l'intelligence, tu en as, mais celui-ci n'est pas exacerbé, comme les trois autres. Cela fait bien trois héritages aujourd'hui.

\- Wahou ! Attends ! Ça fait un peu beaucoup d'un coup ! Dit le brun en se vautrant dans le canapé, complètement perdu. Hum ! On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- On va abattre ce mur ! C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? S'exclame le Lord.

\- C'est vrai ! Et tu sais comment faire ? Demande le jeune Black.

\- Oui ! Dit le seigneur des ténèbres clairement excédé. Nous allons rentrer chacun dans l'esprit de l'autre et chercher le mur de l'autre. Cette partie est la plus facile ! Ensuite, il faudra pousser sur l'obstacle, jusqu'à ce que le mur s'écroule. Le plus dur est qu'il faut que nous appuyions exactement au même endroit et au même moment. Une fois le mur détruit, chaque élément caché par celui-ci reprendra sa place initiale. En aucun cas, il ne faudra lâcher la connexion entre nos esprits sinon cela sera perdu. Il n'y a pas aucun moyen de recommencer la procédure. Nous n'avons qu'une seule et unique chance. Explique Lord Voldemort, plus gentiment. Prêt ?

\- Allons-y ! Comment fait-on ? Demande le brun.

Le lord se leva et d'un geste de la main, rapprocha deux fauteuils relativement proche l'un en face de l'autre. Il invita le petit brun à s'installer sur l'un et pris place dans l'autre. Il demanda à Harry de tendre ses bras, paumes vers le haut et s'en saisit au niveau de la pliure du coude.

Lord Voldemort ordonna à ses quatre hommes de mains, de les lier fermement avec un sort d'entrave au niveau de leur bras et lâcher le sort sous aucun prétexte, le temps de la manœuvre. Il fallait absolument qu'ils tiennent, c'était essentiel. En reportant son attention sur le plus jeune, il lui redit que cela risquait d'être très long et très douloureux, car cela dépendait du nombre de souvenirs derrière le mur. Et que tant que tout n'aurait pas repris sa place, il faudrait que l'autre aide à tout ré-assembler. Il expliqua aussi, que ce sort servait à cacher un élément commun à deux personnes, mais qu'une fois le mur créé tout et n'importes quels éléments passés, présents ou même futurs pouvaient être stocké derrière. Il suffisait que le lanceur de sort puisse être en contact avec une des deux personnes pour cacher les souvenirs des deux concernés. En effet, si le souvenir était masqué chez l'un, il était également sur l'autre. C'est simple, mais très efficace. Le contre sort était aussi très simple, il suffisait que les deux partis se retrouvent et veuillent détruire le mur de l'autre pour que cela fonctionne.

L'héritier de Serpentard et l'héritier des fondateurs entrèrent au même moment dans l'esprit de l'autre et trouvèrent très facilement le mur. Exactement au même moment, exactement au même endroit, ils lancèrent toute la force de leur esprit c'est-à-dire en plein centre. Ils le firent jusqu'à ce que la barrière s'écroule.

Au même moment, à l'extérieur les deux corps commencèrent à convulser et les quatre enchanteurs comprirent précisément la demande de leur Maître. Pendant plus de deux heures, les deux corps convulsèrent et les quatre hommes avaient maintenu le sort d'entrave avec la force de leurs esprits. Puis d'un coup, tout se calma et ils s'affalèrent vidés dans les fauteuils qui venaient d'apparaître sous eux. Une bulle de protection brillante, lumineuse, tiède et confortable se forma autour des deux autres sorciers, les cachant des spectateurs. Personne ne parlait observant le phénomène qui dura approximativement cinq heures.

À terme, la lumière se fit de moins en moins intense pour se scinder en deux, entourant les deux Héritiers comme deux cocons phosphorescents avant de doucement déposer leur corps sur le sol et disparaître. Les quatre virent alors apparaître deux corps, complètement différents, couchés l'un en face de l'autre.

À gauche : Tom Elvis Jedusor, dans la gloire de ses 25 ans, des cheveux châtains lui arrivant aux épaules. Il était un peu plus vieux que dans le journal.

Lucius redécouvrait l'homme qu'il avait rejoint pour ses idées, celles qu'il prêchait depuis Poudlard, et qui étaient bien loin des actuelles. Il enleva sa cape et en recouvrit le corps de son ami.

À droite : Un jeune homme brun, les cheveux très longs, avec une mèche rouge, une mèche bleue, une mèche verte.

Quand Drago se rapprocha du plus jeune et enleva les cheveux de son visage et il reconnut les traits caractéristiques des Blacks. Et en enlevant les mèches cachant le dos, il vit les cicatrices du brun ne laissant plus aucun doute sur l'identité du jeune. Il avait des traits nobles, mais fins, la beauté sauvage de Sirius, et la douceur naturelle de Lily. Il avait quand même beaucoup de mal à se dire que le jeune homme était le Survivant, le Golden Boy, l'élu du Monde Sorcier. À cause de ses cicatrices, il ressemblait plus à un ange déchu qui portait le poids du monde sorcier sur les épaules, depuis sa naissance. Le jeune blond enleva sa cape et recouvrit le corps du plus jeune.

À cet instant, Ringy réapparut dans le salon

\- Les chambres sont prêtent ! Je vais vous escorter. Mon Maître et le jeune prince vont être amenés dans leurs appartements.

\- Nous voulons les amener nous-mêmes, montre-nous le chemin Elfe. Nous voudrions rester près d'eux le temps qu'ils se réveillent. Rétorque Lord Malfoy, en soulevant le corps de Tom.

Pendant ce temps, Evan prit dans ses bras le corps du survivant.

\- Guide-nous vers leurs chambres ! Et j'espère que nos chambres ne sont pas loin ! Appuis Lord Rosier.

\- Messieurs, invités du Maître ! Le château pourvoira à chacun des besoins du Maître et de ses invités. Expliqua le petit elfe. Si vous le souhaitez, il y a deux chambres supplémentaires par suite, et si vous vous les partagez, vous serez tous proches les uns des autres, Messieurs.

Le petit elfe les guida dans les étages du château, ils marchaient tous en ligne droite montant doucement. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir, long et large, où ils se trouvaient deux portes. Celle de gauche était surmontée d'un serpent avec un S en son centre, celle de droite était décorée d'un phœnix avec un H au milieu de son ventre.

Severus et Lucius portant le corps de Tom suivirent l'elfe dans la chambre de gauche tandis qu'Evan suivi de Drago prirent la porte de droite. Drago et Severus ouvrirent les draps pour qu'Evan et Lucius déposent leurs précieux fardeaux au milieu du grand lit de la chambre principale.

De part et d'autre des deux lits, un fauteuil apparut où complètement épuisés, Lucius, Severus, Evan et Drago se laissèrent tombés. Au bout de quarante-huit heures, les quatre Mangemorts, reclus de fatigue, s'endormirent dans leurs confortables fauteuils, qui au fur et à mesure que le temps passait se sont transformés en profonds, larges et confortables canapés.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Tom sortit de sa léthargie, se rendit dans la salle de bain, remplit l'eau de la baignoire et prit un long bain délassant.

De l'autre côté du couloir, exactement au même moment, un jeune homme brun sortit, lui aussi, de son sommeil. Il regarda son environnement et découvrit une chambre spacieuse inconnue et qui semblait confortable. Elle était dans les tons crème avec des touches de rouge, bleu, vert et jaune, avec un énorme lit à baldaquin qu'il occupait et deux canapés, où Drago et Evan dormaient. Quatre portes étaient visibles, une face à lui, qui, il supposait, permettait d'accéder dans le couloir, une de chaque côté de la tête du lit et enfin une autre au fond à droite de la porte d'entrée. Il se dirigea vers cette dernière pour déboucher dans une immense salle de bain. Elle comportait deux vasques, une cabine de douche ou au moins trois personnes pouvaient entrer sans problème et une baignoire digne de celle dans la salle de bain des Préfets à Poudlard. Après l'avoir remplie d'un geste vague de la main, il s'y immergea.

Après un très long et très agréable bain, les deux hommes sortirent de l'eau et se rendirent devant l'immense miroir de la salle de bain, qui surplombait deux grandes vasques. Ils se virent pour la première fois sous leurs nouveaux physiques, c'est ainsi que deux hurlements se firent entendre en même temps :

\- Drago ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Hurla l'élu à droite.

\- Lucius ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Invectiva Tom à gauche.

\- Le Lord t'a aidé à briser le mur, Harry. Répondit le jeune blond.

\- Vous avez brisé le mur avec Potter, Maître. Répondit Malfoy senior.

\- Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Soufflèrent les deux.

\- Mais Harry n'existe pas Drago, il n'a jamais existé sauf dans l'esprit d'un vieux fou. Je crois que l'on peut dire que nous sommes cousins. Tu ne crois pas ? Demande le brun.

\- Depuis quand me vouvoies-tu Lucius ? Nous sommes amis, tu ne m'as jamais vouvoyé depuis ta première année à Poudlard.

\- Hein ? Dire les deux blonds simultanément et très intelligemment.

Dans la chambre de droite :

\- Je crois qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'habituer à ce nouveau corps. S'exclame le brun.

\- Tu devrais commencer par t'habiller surtout ! Répond Drago, sarcastique. Ringy ?

\- Monsieur Malfoy m'a appelé Monsieur ?

\- Ringy ! Le jeune Black, a besoin d'un pantalon en cuir de dragon noir, de botte en cuir de la même matière avec des attaches en jade, un tee-shirt manches longues, col roulé rouge sombre, une cape bleu nuit avec le revers en soie jaune sombre. Demande le blondinet en jaugeant son ami. Ainsi que les sous-vêtements qui vont avec.

\- Tout de suite Monsieur Malfoy. L'elfe claqua des doigts et les vêtements apparurent. Drago sortit de la salle de bain, laissant le brun s'habiller.

Quand le brun sortit de la salle de bain. Son oncle et son ami et cousin retinrent leurs souffles devant la classe et l'assurance de l'héritier.

Dans la chambre de gauche :

Tom demanda à un elfe de maison, un pantalon de cuir noir, des bottes avec des attaches en émeraude. Une chemise vert sapin avec une cape assortie doublée de soie argent.

Quand il sortit de la salle d'eau, Lucius et Severus, retrouvèrent la majesté de leur ami.

* * *

Petit quiz : Quels sont les lieux dans lesquels Harry transplane avant d'arriver au château serpentard ?

1 : Aurore boréale

2: Le château sur le contrefort d'une montagne

3 : La statut

4 : Les grilles avec un H (celle la si vous la trouver pas )

5 : Ville sorcière du 17 ème siècles

6 : Ile sur la mer d'Irlande

Dernière petite question selon vous quel sera le nouveau nom de Harry ? Je vous est donné les info pour le découvrir.

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre corrigé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Bises a tous. Les reviews sont le seul paiement pour nos écrits, faites un petit effort pour nous pauvre auteurs.


	5. Souvenirs

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages.

Merci à ma Béta : Kuromaie

 _'bla bla bla' : Fourchelangue_

* * *

 _ **Adenoide**_ _: Comment Harry est un Black ? L'explication viendra mais pas tout de suite. Quand ? je ne suis pas encore sure car se chapitre n'est pas écrit, mais cela viendra. Pour ce qui est du nom tu verras dans ce chapitre, mais l'explication viendra de Narcissa plus tard. Merci pour ta review._

 _ **Guest**_ _: Je te remercie et je suis contente que cela te plaise. Merci pour ta review._

* * *

 **Réponse au quizz :**

 _1 : Aurore Boréale : Durmstrang_

 _2 : Le chateau sur le contrefort d'une montagne : Beauxbatons._

 _3 : La statut : Le ministère._

 _4 : Les grilles avec un H : Poudlard (évidemment)._

 _5 : Villes sorcières du 17 éme siècle : Salem._

 _6 : Ile sur la mer d'Irlande : Azkaban._

 _Pour le nouveau nom de Harry, c'est en tout début de chapitre._

Bonne lecture a tous, nous nous retrouvons a la fin du chapitre.

* * *

Les deux hommes sortirent aux mêmes moments de leurs suites, suivis par leurs amis ou familles.

\- Tom ! Dit le jeune brun avec gentillesse.

\- Harry ! répondit son vis-à-vis sur le même ton.

À ces mots, une aura dangereuse et saturée de magie, déferla dans le couloir, puis disparut rapidement comme absorbé par le château.

\- Non ! Pas Harry ! Harry Potter n'a jamais existé et il est hors de question que je garde ce nom. Je suis un Black et je compte bien le rester. S'exclame le brun, agacé.

\- Et comment veux-tu que te nommer ? Lui demande Evan Rosier, doucement, essayant de le calmer.

\- Je ne sais pas ! lui répond le jeune dépité.

\- Que dirais-tu d'Atlas… Commença Lucius

\- Lucifer… Continua Drago

\- Black. Fini Evan.

\- Atlas Lucifer Black ! Hum, oui, j'aime. Adopté ! répondit le brun avec un sourire enchanté.

\- Tu es superbe Atlas ! Saliva le Lord devant ce corps de magnifique éphèbe.

\- T'es pas mal non plus Tom ! Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu es passé, sans vouloir te vexer, d'une face de serpent visqueux et décrépi à un superbe Apollon ?

\- De la même manière que toi. En brisant le mur, nous avons détruit tous les sortilèges qui étaient présents sur nous. Nous sommes aujourd'hui tels que nous devrions être, mentalement, physiquement et magiquement.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le Lord et l'Héritier partirent vers la salle à manger, pour prendre un petit déjeuner bien mérité, suivi de près par leurs quatre accompagnateurs. Une multitude de questions se pressaient dans l'esprit de ces derniers, mais pour l'instant, aucun ne souhaitait les poser. Entre autres, car ils ne savaient pas s'ils auraient des réponses et avaient peur de la réaction de leur Maître.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, tous se dirigèrent vers le salon de leur arrivée et une fois tout le monde dans les profonds canapés, le Lord balaya l'assistance qui l'entourait :

\- Merci à vous tous pour votre aide lors de la destruction du mur. Les choses ont considérablement changé au cours de ces derniers jours. Nous savons, Atlas et moi, que vous avez beaucoup de questions sur les derniers événements. Cependant, je souhaite vous raconter une histoire avant que vous commenciez à poser vos interrogations.

Il était une fois, un petit enfant, orphelin d'un père moldu et d'une mère descendante de Salazar Serpentard. Il comprit qu'il était spécial quand il découvrit qu'il pouvait faire certaines choses, que ces compagnons d'infortune ne pouvaient pas faire. À partir de ce jour, il essaya de canaliser l'énergie qu'il sentait croître en lui. Malheureusement, les enfants et les adultes qui le côtoyaient, ne comprenant pas, prirent peur et cherchèrent par tous moyens à lui faire du mal. Pour se protéger, il commença à se défendre et ceux pendant des années. Jusqu'au jour où un homme habillé bizarrement se présenta à l'orphelinat et lui apprit qu'il était un sorcier et avait sa place dans un autre monde. Le jeune orphelin ravi posa beaucoup de questions, mais ne reçut presque aucune réponse. L'homme lui avait seulement dit qu'il comprendrait tout à la rentrée de septembre. puis partit.

Le 1er septembre, le jeune sorcier se présenta sur la voie 9 3/4, à Londres, pour prendre le train qui l'amènerait dans sa nouvelle école. Inutile de dire qu'il avait pris la peine de lire tous les ouvrages qu'il lui avait été remis, et qu'il avait beaucoup d'avance sur ses congénères.

Lors de la répartition, il fut envoyé à Serpentard. Il en fut ravi, car d'après son livre, cette maison accueillait des êtres vifs d'esprit et malins. Mais c'est alors que plusieurs problèmes apparurent : il était un sang mêlé qui ne connaissait rien au Monde Magique et sa nouvelle maison était stigmatisée à l'intérieur de l'école. Il se crut revenu à l'orphelinat et s'en retrouva bien vite déçu ayant idéalisé le Monde Sorcier.

Plusieurs années plus tard, suite à un travail acharné, il était devenu préfet en chef et le major de sa promotion. C'est alors qu'il fit une découverte extraordinaire, il était le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Il trouva la chambre des secrets, et fit la connaissance de Sally le basilic. Malheureusement, après une excursion dans la forêt interdite, le serpent géant attaqua à l'intérieur de l'école, et une fille née de moldus mourut. Le jeune sorcier prit peur et demanda des comptes au basilic qui fut incapable de lui en donner. Par la suite, il découvrit que Sally avait été contrainte d'attaquer à cause d'une potion qu'elle avait avalée. Il lui donna l'antidote et lui demanda de retourner hiberner. UN autre sorcier fut soupçonné et exclu, malgré ses doutes, le préfet ne dit rien ne sachant pas qui avait asservi l'esprit du basilic.

En sortant de Poudlard, il entreprit de parcourir le monde pendant plusieurs années. Il apprit beaucoup sur la magie et se rendit compte qu'elle était bien loin de ce qui lui avait été enseigné. Il étudia toutes les magies qu'il rencontrait.

À l'aide de toutes ses expériences, il se rendit que les mœurs de son pays d'origine devaient évoluer. Pour atteindre ce but, il rentra en Angleterre et se présenta dans son ancienne école pour obtenir un poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, car pour faire évoluer les mentalités, il faut commencer par la nouvelle génération.

Il fut reçu par son ancien professeur de métamorphose, nouvellement directeur, qui le lui refusa. Le jeune homme ressortit de ce bureau profondément changé, il n'était plus que haine et rancœur, tous ses sentiments positifs avaient disparu à l'intérieur de ce bureau.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il devint Lord Voldemort, un être rempli de haine, de colère, vindicatif et intolérant. Mais ses convictions étaient toujours les mêmes : à savoir l'éducation, la compréhension et l'acceptation de la magie et de tous les êtres magiques. Il fut bientôt suivi par un grand nombre de partisans, qui plus tard furent appelés Mangemort.

Pendant plusieurs années, ils luttèrent en vain. Puis un jour, un de ses fidèles lui fit part d'une partie d'une prophétie qui le fit réfléchir pendant plusieurs mois et revoir ses plans.

Au cours d'un certain mois de juillet, une de ses anciennes partisanes, une née de moldus très puissante et douée, mit au monde un enfant. Et pas n'importe quel enfant, c'était celui de la prophétie. À la suite d'une invitation, le mage décida un soir d'Halloween d'aller lui rendre visite pour comprendre sa requête. Quand elle lui ouvrit la porte, il découvrit un petit enfant avec d'immenses yeux verts qui l'attirait inexplicablement. Lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras, un sentiment inconnu l'envahit rendant nuls et non avenus plusieurs sorts qui lui avaient été jetés depuis son adolescence. En se rendant compte qu'il avait été manipulé depuis ses 10 ans, le mage voulut emmener la mère et son fils en sécurité. Cependant le mari de la jeune femme apparut et engagea le combat en attaquant sa femme. Voulant les protéger, le mage les plaça derrière lui et répliqua. Le combat continua jusque dans la chambre du bébé, où la jeune femme se fit tuer, en lançant un vieux sortilège de magie antique pour protéger son petit garçon. Elle voulait sauver son enfant, d'un certain mage noir, mais ce n'était pas celui qu'on croyait.

Ce ne fut pas Voldemort qui tua Lily Evans Potter, mais Gellert Grindelwald alias Albus Dumbledore.

Quand je suis rentré dans la chambre d'Atlas, Lily était déjà morte par contre j'admets que je suis responsable de la mort de James. Le sortilège de mort que j'ai envoyé à Gellert a ricoché sur Atlas, grâce à la protection de sa mère qui le tua.

Lorsque je me suis interposé entre l'enfant et l'Avada envoyé par Gellert, mon corps a disparu et une partie de mon âme s'est collée à Atlas, certainement parce qu'il était le plus proche de moi. Profitant de ma faiblesse et de la protection de l''enfant, il jeta le sort « Murum autem memoriae ». Depuis ce jour, il a manipulé nos deux vies. J''a disparu pendant 13 ans, et pour Atlas, comme il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal directement, il a mis sous imperium la famille de la sœur à Lily, pour lui faire du mal et le détruire à sa place.

Quand je suis revenu à la vie, j'avais cette face de serpent hideuse et visqueuse, comme l'a si bien dit Atlas, tout à l'heure. Une bonne partie de ma mémoire était enfouie derrière le mur. C'est pour cela que j'ai agi à l'encontre de mon idéologie initiale, et ce par deux fois, par la faute de ce vieux fou mégalomane et meurtrier. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment une excuse, je n'ai jamais voulu l'extermination des sang-mêlé ni la mort des nés moldus. Je suis en Sang-mêlé pour rappel. De même, que je n'ai l'intention d'imposer la suprématie des sorciers sur les êtres magiques au contraire je recherche l'équité et le bien de la magie. Sur ma vie et ma magie, je jure que ce que je viens de dire est la vérité.

Un fin filet de magie sortit du cœur de Tom et ré-entra scellant son destin. Du bout de sa baguette il jeta un « Lumos » une boule de lumière sortie et éclaira la pièce.

Parmi les cinq personnes de la pièce, quatre étaient abasourdis devant cette vérité. La cinquième savait parfaitement ce qu'il en était. C'était lui qui avait remis les souvenirs de Tom en place et qui les avait vécu ça avec lui. Il avait parfaitement conscience, de qui était le coupable de ces exactions et qui les avait manipulés. Et il comptait bien se venger. Il allait faire payer à ce sorcier de malheur qu'il lui devait et avec des intérêts s'il vous plaît. Un sourire mauvais s'affichant sur son visage fit frissonner les quatre mangemorts.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Lucius dubitatif, après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Nous allons changer les choses, les remettre comme elles auraient dû être. Nous allons détruire Bubus et lui faire payer ce qu'il fait au monde magique expliqua Atlas avec un doux sourire de Serpentard qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Au surnom Bubus, Tom Jedusor et Severus Snape, rigolérent franchement, ils avaient clairement une image d'un nain de jardin poussant sa petite brouette trônant dans beaucoup de jardins du monde moldu. Tandis que les deux Malfoy et Evan Rosier s'étouffèrent quand ils entendirent le surnom.

\- Bin quoi, ça lui va bien, non ? Demanda-t-il un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres faisant redoubler l'hilarité du maître des potions et du Lord.

Ledit Lord reprit contenance, bien que ces yeux montraient clairement son amusement.

\- Atlas a raison, il doit payer. Maintenant il reste plus qu'à savoir comment, et a planifié notre vengeance. Et bien sûr dans la légalité en faisant changer les mœurs, afin de vivre et non survivre. Dit-il plus sérieux.

\- Harry James Potter doit mourir ! Dis Tom.

\- Lord Voldemort doit mourir ! Dis l'élu au même moment.

\- Comment ? demanda Drago en suivant.

\- Pour le moment, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais nous finirons par trouver une solution, Drago. Répondit le Lord tranquillement.

\- Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'ai envie d'aller faire le tour de la propriété, il fait vraiment trop beau pour rester enfermés ! décida Atlas. J'ai besoin d'aller me dégourdir les jambes ! Qui vient avec moi ? Son regard se posant sur chaque personne de la pièce.

\- Moi ! s'exclama Drago en se levant, j'ai envie de découvrir le château en plein jour et de voir les jardins.

\- Vous restez à l'intérieur des barrières du château. Faites attention ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il peut y avoir dans le parc. Ordonna le Lord. Severus, Lucius, Evan, je voudrais vous parler !

Les deux plus jeunes partirent donc en direction de l'extérieur. Ils passèrent les lourdes portes médiévales de l'entrée et s'éloignèrent en direction des barrières pour voir le château dans son ensemble et en plein jour. En faisant le tour de la propriété, ils suivirent les douves et remarquèrent une énorme forme se mouvant dans les eaux claires, un gigantesque serpent d'eau d'environ 15 mètres, suivi de quatre plus petits de trois mètres.

Remontant les douves, ils découvrirent un superbe lac alimenté par une trouvèrent une rivière surplombant tout le domaine. De ce point de vue, ils pouvaient apercevoir d'immenses écuries entourées d'enclos de plusieurs hectares chacun, contenant des hippogriffes, des licornes, des sombrals que Drago ne voyait pas, des pégases, es plus classiques. Parmi ces chevaux on pouvait distinguer entre autres des , Pur-sang, Frison, Lipizzan, des trotteurs anglais et français, Palomino et bien d'autres races magiques et moldus. Tous paraissaient en excellente forme et en parfaites conditions à un immense lac alimentant les douves,

Le tout formait un haras particulièrement grand et fastueux où, les chevaux magiques ou non, pouvaient vivres en toute quiétude. Les elfes de maison palefrenier leurs expliquèrent que les enclos pouvaient se regrouper ou s'agrandir donnant sur des prairies chaque race évoluait. Ils estimaient à 400 têtes le cheptel des écuries. Cette annonce sidéra les deux jeunes hommes quoique cela soit un euphémisme.

Les deux garçons étaient émerveillés de voir autant de magnifiques bêtes. Ils se promirent de venir monter dès qu'ils le pourraient. Enfin dès que Drago aurait appris à monter à Atlas.

Ils continuèrent leur promenade et découvrirent une forêt de 1000 ans, où ils ne préfèrent pas s'aventurer, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils allaient y trouver. De plus comme elle ressemblait étrangement à la forêt interdite.

Après une longue balade, ils s'installèrent tous deux au bord du lac et Atlas appela un elfe qui transplana immédiatement.

\- Le jeune maître a besoin de quelques choses ? demanda le petit être dans une profonde révérence.

\- Peux-tu nous amener un pique-nique, dire au maître où nous sommes et lui demander s'ils veulent nous rejoindre, s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui, jeune Maître ! Je vous amène le repas tout de suite, jeune maître ! Et le petit être disparu dans un pop.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi poli et bienveillant envers les elfes de maison ? Je ne comprends pas ! Dis le blond stupéfait par la gentillesse du brun.

\- Drago ! À mon sens tout être vivant est digne d'intérêt. Un minimum de gentillesse et de correction envers eux est la bienvenue. De plus, un elfe de maison respecté et bien plus efficace, qu'un elfe bafoué. Et puis dis-toi bien une chose, c'est que tout être magique fait partie de notre monde et nous leur devons le respect. Réponds donc à cette question, sais-tu pourquoi les sorciers ont des elfes de maison et quels sont leurs réels pouvoirs ? demanda le brun légèrement agacé par la bêtise de son ami.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Dis le blond honteux devant la tirade de son ami.

\- Dans la bibliothèque principale allée 18, troisième étagère, cinquième livre à partir de la gauche, tu devrais trouver la réponse dedans. Lis-le ! Mais je t'avertis je ne tolérerais aucun manque de respect, sinon je peux te garantir que tu le sentiras passer. Pesta le brun.

Un nouveau pop se fit entendre, l'elfe leur amena le repas et leur dit que les quatre adultes ne se joindraient pas à eux parce qu'ils travaillaient. Atlas le remercia et le laissa repartir. Les deux jeunes se régalèrent devant les eaux claires du lac. De temps en temps, un des êtres aquatiques sortait sa tête ou sautait au-dessus de la surface.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a des sirènes comme à Poudlard ? demanda Drago.

\- C'est possible ! Mais je n'en suis pas sûr, il faudrait vérifier ! En tout cas, il y a des Kelpy, des serpents d'eau, et j'ai cru apercevoir quelques strangulots….

\- Ce château est fantastique ! Tu crois que les autres fondateurs ont un château comme celui-ci ? Questionna le blond.

\- Ils ont un château c'est sûr ! Identique à celui-ci, je ne sais pas. Nous le saurons le moment venu. Et si on continuait la visite, j'ai vu des serres derrière le château, ça te tente ? répondit le brun.

\- Oui, je viens avec toi ! T'imagine s'il y a des plantes rares ou disparues ! Sev va être dingue, on n'arrivera plus à le sortir de son laboratoire ! Rigola Drago.

\- Je vois d'ici la scène. Je vois bien le Lord le sortir par la force et condamner le laboratoire sous les hurlements rageurs et vindicatifs de ton parrain, avant qu'il ne se mette à chouiner contre la méchanceté de Tom. J'espère être là ce jour-là, pour pouvoir en rire à se rouler par terre. S'esclaffa le brun.

Et tout en continuant, à se moquer de la terreur des cachots, ils s'en allèrent vers les serres. Ils découvrirent 5 imposants bâtiments de verre. Toutes sortes de plantes poussaient à l'intérieur, magique ou non, allant des plus connus, à d'autres qui, comme l'avait supposé Drago, avaient aujourd'hui complètement disparu. Ils étaient complètement fascinés, ils y restèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi, passant d'une serre à l'autre. Chaque serre regroupait les plantes par catégories : Aquatique, Nordique, Exotique, Européenne et Équatoriale. Des milliers d'espèces y vivaient, chouchoutés par des elfes de maison jardiniers.

Quand Drago s'étonna que les elfes de maisons fassent de tels travaux, Atlas le renvoya une fois de plus au livre en lui disant qu'ils pourraient en discuter après. Drago lui demanda ensuite comment il savait pour les elfes et l'emplacement précis du livre, le brun lui répondit que c'est le château qu'il le lui avait dit. Et sur cette remarque sibylline, il ressortit dans le parc, laissant sur place un blondinet abasourdi.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que Drago se décida enfin à sortir des serres, il entendit un énorme rugissement venir de derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement et se figea de peur. Un énorme lion noir lui faisait face à peine quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Le blond commença à reculer doucement en direction du château, petit à petit pour se rapprocher du pont levis. Le lion émit un nouveau rugissement qui glaça d'effroi le jeune blond. Il se retourna vivement et se mit à courir comme un dératé vers son salut, à savoir la porte d'entrée du château. L'énorme fauve fit comme le petit sorcier, qui dans sa peur avait oublié qu'il en était un et qu'il possédait une baguette pour se défendre. Quand Drago vit les 200 kilos du fauve courir derrière lui, il détala encore plus vite que précédemment, passant la porte massive du château. Une fois dans le hall, ses cris envahirent le hall d'entrée, faisant accourir les adultes.

\- Drago ! Ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy de faire un tel tapage ! L'invectiva son père.

\- Un… un li… Un lion… Là ! Dit-il en pointant son doigt vers la bête qui venait de rentrer dans le château.

Ledit lion repoussa un rugissement, qui résonna incroyablement fort à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Lucius, Severus et Evan sortirent leurs baguettes précipitamment devant la menace. Le lord était parfaitement calme, et une lueur d'amusement traversa ses yeux.

\- Rangez vos baguettes ! ordonna-t-il.

\- Mais… commença Drago terrifié.

\- Tu n'inquiètes pas Drago ! Il ne nous fera rien ! Puis il se tourna vers le lion qui s'était arrêté au milieu du hall. Je suppose que tu es fier de toi !

Et sous l'étonnement général, ils décelèrent des soubresauts au niveau des épaules de lion, ils auraient pu croire que le lion riait de la situation. Le fauve recommença à avancer, mais cette fois vers Tom, pendant que les quatre autres le tenaient en joug avec leur baguette.

\- T'es content de toi ? demanda le Lord en s'accroupissant devant le lion lui passant les mains dans l'imposante crinière. Le félidé se mit à ronronner sous les caresses et se coucha à ses pieds. Bon chaton ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le lion se releva d'un coup, sous l'insulte, et poussa un rugissement de mécontentement, sous le rire démoniaque du Lord. C'est alors que le fauve se transforma pour laisser la place à un Atlas particulièrement furax.

\- Ch...Chaton !? Je ne suis pas un chaton ! hurla le brun. Je suis un magnifique et majestueux roi de la savane !

Trois nouveaux rires se firent entendre, quand Atlas se retourna vers eux pour leur hurler dessus, il rencontra le regard meurtrier d'un certain jeune blond, à qui il avait fait une peur bleue. Il recula prudemment, doucement, souhaitant se mettre à l'abri derrière Tom. Mais ce dernier ne voulant pas servir de bouclier se décala et rejoignit les trois autres adultes.

\- Assume ! Lui dit le lord.

Cas ce cela ne tienne, Atlas se retransforma en lion, poussant un vigoureux rugissement, puis sauta sur Drago, qui n'eut pas le temps de lancer le moindre sort. Le blondinet se retrouva couché par terre, avec un énorme lion lui léchant le visage, sous l'œil goguenard des adultes. Drago avait beau essayer de repousser l'animal, mais étant sous ses 200 kilos de muscles du félidé ce n'était pas chose facile.

\- Je te jure, Atlas, tu vas me le payer ! Et cher qui plus est !

Le lion le regarda avec des yeux de chatons abandonnés, ce qui fit fondre le blond qui commença à câliner le fauve qui ronronna de félicité.

\- Bon tu te bouges maintenant ! J'aimerai me relever ! Et le lion se dirigea vers Tom, laissant le blond.

\- Magnifique ! Fut le seul mot de Severus, quand il passa les mains dans la crinière. Je ne savais pas que tu étais un Animagus.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, mais c'est loin d'être ma forme préférée ! reprit le Lord sombre. Atlas, tu veux bien ?

Le fauve baissa la tête en signe d'assentiment, se retransforma en humain, avant de se métamorphoser en Griffon, sous les yeux ébahis des autres. Puis il se changea en blaireau, suivi d'un serpent de couleur argent d'environ deux mètres. Et il vint s'enrouler autour des épaules de Tom, qui lui caressa les écailles doucement.

\- Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes yeux, jamais je n'y aurais cru ! souffla le maître des potions, décidément tu ne sais rien faire comme les autres. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- C'est son héritage ! Chacun des fondateurs était des Animagus ! D'où leur nom ! Griffon pour Godric, Serpent pour Salazar, Aigle pour Rowena et Blaireau pour Helga. Expliqua Tom. Ces formes se sont ajouté à cela sa forme primaire, le lion noir.

\- Mais si je me souviens bien Helga avait une forme bien particulière de blaireau, c'était un Tanuki, un blaireau magique. C'est le cas d'Atlas ? demanda Evan.

\- Oui ! répondit le Lord simplement.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'il peut… Reprit le roux.

\- Il peut prendre absolument toutes les formes qu'il veut ou presque, oui ! Bien que pour l'instant, il n'ait pas la forme de Serdaigle. Il en manque encore une, mais il ne sait pas laquelle. Expliqua le Lord.

\- Incroyable ! Tu es enregistré ? Le serpent releva la tête choquée vers Lucius qui venait de poser cette question stupide.

\- Bien sûr que non, Lucius, tu l'imagines aller au ministère et montrer de quoi il est capable. Il deviendrait à coup sûr un maître en métamorphose, mais il a plus de chance de finir dans un laboratoire pour être étudié. Je vous interdis de le dire à quiconque ! C'est bien trop dangereux ! ordonna Tom.

* * *

Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. En tout cas moi je l'aime beaucoup.

Laissez moi une review et s'il vous plait ceux qui n'ont pas de compte fanfiction, mettez un nom plutôt que Guest.

Merci a tous de m'avoir lu. Et vous dit a bientôt pour la suite et réponse aux reviews.

Bises a tous.


End file.
